1. Field of the Invention
A marine propeller and method is provided for yachts, boats and ships which includes releasably mounted propeller blades which can be removed as desired and rotated to obtain a selected pitch. Threaded members hold the blades onto a blade disk which is affixed to the propeller hub. The blades can be removed, rotated and reaffixed by using the method to provide a different pitch as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Many types of propellers attached to boat motor shafts have been used over the years for boats and ships of different sizes. Smaller boats have usually been fitted with a propeller having blades of fixed pitch, whereas certain larger ships have utilized propellers in which the blade pitch can be changed during operation, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,794,441; 4,020,781; and 4,960,397. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,304 utilizes blades which are held in place by threaded members which can be loosened and the pitch changed. Certain of the devices shown in these references have blades which are difficult to precisely adjust, whereas others have propellers which are labor intensive to modify. Other prior art references do not provide the ease and precision of adjustment needed for quick propeller modification and efficient engine performance.
Thus, with the need for a marine propeller with exact pitch adjustment, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a propeller in which each of the propeller blades can be precisely and releasably moved along a central hub.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a marine propeller in which each of the blades are releasably fastened to a blade disk attached to the hub.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a marine propeller in which the blades can be rotated about a blade disk and secured thereto with bolts and positioning pins.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a marine propeller which includes a series of disk wells for receiving the blade disks.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a blade disk which has a frustum configuration.
An additional objective of the invention provides a method of precise blade adjustment in one inch increments of pitch.
The aforesaid and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation is presented below.